Fall For You
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: A One-Shot of Natalya/CM Punk based on the song Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade!


**I do NOT own any recognisable person in this story. All WWE talent names, brands, etc belong to Vince McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment. All other notable people/places all belong to their respective owners. Story is based on song Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Nattie, are you ready to go?" I called out.<br>"Give me a minute Phil. It takes me a long time to do my make-up so I look beautiful." She called out sweetly. I made my way to the door frame of the bathroom and shook my head.  
>"Promise that we won't fight tonight," She said, looking at me momentarily. I nodded my head and she turned back to what she was doing. I knew that she'd been having a tough time recently because of all of our fighting and I wanted to try and make it up to her. I'd been trying incredibly hard recently and I hoped she'd noticed. She finally turned around and gave me a small smile.<br>"You look great baby," She said, coming up to me and placing her hand on my chest. I felt myself blush and I placed my hand on her neck, softly stroking it.  
>"You look absolutely beautiful," I said, before pressing my lips to hers in a soft kiss. She pulled away and straightened my collar.<br>"Where's those tattoo's I love so much huh?" She cooed, whispering softly.  
>"You want me to show you what I got done yesterday?" I asked. Natalie nodded and I flipped my wrist over, motioning for her to undo the buttons on the cuff. She did so slowly and exposed my wrist before gasping, her eyes welling up with tears.<br>"I wanted it over my heart, but I didn't have room. So... it wound up here." I said. Her finger delicately traced the love heart with her initials in it.  
>"You're crazy," She whispered, reaching up to press her lips to mine.<p>

* * *

><p>As we walked into the conference room, I felt Nattie's hand slide around my waist nervously and I turned to look at her.<br>"Everyone's gonna be here, don't worry about it," I said, kissing her head softly. She nodded and I smiled at her shyness.  
>"Ah good to see that Punk and Natalya aren't fighting tonight." One of the girls called out teasingly. Nattie turned around to leave the room and I stopped her, pulling her outside to the balcony.<br>"Let me go!" She said, pushing herself away from me. I watched as she paced back and forth nervously.  
>"Baby, don't stress out!" I said.<br>"No, that's what everyone expects of us Phil, they expect we're gonna be coming in here, and we're gonna be fighting with each other all night? Why can't we just be like a normal couple huh? Why can't we actually love each other and get along! I don't want them to be judging us!" Nattie said, tears spilling over onto her cheeks.  
>"You think I want them to see us like that as well Nattie? I try my damn hardest not to get angry, and yeah, sometimes it doesn't work. But you know what? I love you Nattie and I'm going to make this work. I am so crazy in love with you that every time we fight, it feels like I'm being killed on the inside. I know I am the cause of most of those fights but still... I don't want to be the cause of it any more!" I said, turning around so she couldn't see the tears fall down my face. She stepped around and I heard her small intake of breath as she noticed I was crying.<br>"Baby," She whispered, pushing me back against a table and I sat on it, looking down at my lap. Nattie moved in between my legs and ran her hands over my face, her thumbs removing the tear stains from my cheeks.  
>"You've always acted like you're stronger than any of this," She whispered.<br>"Nat, I said that I'd never let you see me fall apart. Obviously, that promise has failed but I want you to know that I've loved you from the start. Sometimes, I understand that it doesn't always seem that way but I will always love you." I said.  
>"Let's get back in there," Nattie whispered, before pressing her lips to mine.<p>

* * *

><p>"May I have this dance?" I asked, holding my hand out. Nattie looked at me and wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks.<br>"Have a... a what?" She whispered, looking at my hand hesitantly.  
>"You and me, on the dancefloor, you ready for the challenge my love?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Nattie nodded her head and placed her small, delicate hand in my own and I pulled her toward the dance floor, my eyes never leaving hers.<br>"I'm gonna fall in love with you all over again tonight" I whispered, as her arms wrapped around my neck loosely. I wrapped my arms around her and we spun around the dance floor, her eyes never leaving mine. When a slower song came on, Nattie shuffled closer to me and I heard her inhale deeply.  
>"Breathing me in?" I whispered.<br>"I want to remember this moment. It's moments like these that we have... that remind me that everything between us can get better, back to the way we used to be. Where you still belong to me," She whispered.  
>"I'm yours to keep baby, I'm here, I'm yours. Just remember that all the time, when you're awake, when you're asleep, remember that I'm always going to be yours." I whispered. Nattie nodded and rested her head on my chest softly.<br>"Come here," I murmured, tilting her head up and pressing my lips to hers. The Canadian beauty moaned softly and I felt her tongue flick over my lip ring. Pulling away slightly, I saw the satisfied smile on her lips and I smiled back cheekily.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," I whispered to her. Looking around I saw everyone watching us shocked and I rolled my eyes.  
>"Why me?" She asked softly.<br>"Nattie, it's because a girl like you is impossible to find. And now that I've got you, I'm not going to give you up. You're impossible to find." I replied.  
>"I love you Phil," She whispered.<br>"I love you too," I replied. I could only hope that she knew how much I meant it.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! My first one-shot with this pairing. Let me know what you think, I might do more :) Read and review please! <strong>


End file.
